


Three Count

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Kuroo teaches Tsukki how to waltz, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei didn't dance.  </p><p>But when his brother asked him to be a part of the bridal party’s choreographed dance at his wedding, could he really say no?</p><p>“No,” Kei deadpanned, putting his headphones back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Count

Kei didn't dance.

He liked sitting down with his headphones on, focusing on the music. He loved listening to the passion in the vocalists’ riffs, or the way a piano could be a solo or an accompanist. He loved the bass, the unsung hero of music, that provided the foundation for an ensemble. He loved closing his eyes, and blocking out the rest of the world, lost within harmonies.

But when his brother asked him to be a part of the bridal party’s choreographed dance at his wedding, could he really say no?

“No,” Kei deadpanned, putting his headphones back on.

Akiteru was visiting for the first time in months with one goal; and Kei had just shot him down without a moment’s hesitation.

Akiteru opened and closed his mouth a few times before ripping his brother’s headphones off.

“Hey!” Kei protested.

“Why won’t you be a part of the dance?” Akiteru asked sternly, dangling the headphones just beyond Kei’s reach. Everytime he tried to reclaim them, Akiteru would jerk them back just enough to keep a hold of them.

“Because I can’t dance for shit.” Kei let out a short breath. “Now give my headphones back.”

“It’s not like we’re going to make up a dance on the spot,” Akiteru returned. “One of my volleyball friends has a dance studio. He does everything, hip-hop, jazz, ballroom -- we’re going there next week.”

When Kei didn’t respond, keeping an annoyed frown prominently displayed, Akiteru dropped to his knees.

“Please?”

“No.”

“I’ll make you a deal.”

“No.”

“I’ll take you to the Dinosaur Museum in Fukui.”

Kei’s eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath of air. He had wanted to go to the Fukui Dinosaur Museum ever since he had learned about it in his first year of high school. Now, even as a second year college student, he neither had the time or the money to get there. But now Akiteru was pulling the dinosaur card, and Kei was pissed that his brother knew him so well.

Kei rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

****~

The dance studio was a decent distance from the Tsukishima household. Kei had to drive himself there in his mom’s car since the studio was closer to where Akiteru and all his friends lived than where Kei did.

He got there a little earlier than he needed to, so he reclined the driver’s seat back as far it would go and laid there with his eyes closed in his headphones on.  

He felt the tendrils of sleep beginning to pull on his arms when a loud thudding noise woke him. He opened his eyes slowly to find Akiteru with his face pressed to the window with feigned intimidation plastered on his features.

Kei leaned the seat back up as slowly as he could, with Akiteru still watching his throught the window.

He really didn’t want to dance.

When he opened the door he realized how stuffy the car had been. He groaned and straightened his back.

“Goodmorning, Sleeping Beauty,” Akiteru joked as he clasped his brother on the shoulder.

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Kei yawned, trying to push Akiteru’s hand away halfheartedly. “Hey, Kishiko.”

“Kei!” she greeted, stepping forward to pull him into a brief embrace. “I’m so glad you agreed to be apart of the dance. It really means so much to us!”

Kei loosely hugged her back. They had only met a few times, but he really liked her. She was pretty, funny, and incredibly sweet. What Kei really liked about her was how happy she made his brother; every time Kei saw Akiteru with her, his aura changed. Kei swore he could see his brother giving off golden light every time they  touched.

“C’mon,” Akiteru said, lacing his fingers with Kishiko, “our lesson is about to start.”

~

“Hey, Tetsurou!” Akiteru called out, letting go of Kishiko’s hand to greet his friend.

“Oh, hey bro!”

A tall man came out from a room behind the studio’s front desk. Kei tried not to stare, he really did, but the man -- Tetsurou, Akiteru called him -- was handsome. He had jet black hair that stuck out oddly, and Kei idly wondered how he got it to stay like that Tetsurou had dark brown eyes that gave off a provoking, slightly mischievous vibe. He wore black sweatpants and a red tank top that showed off his arms and shoulders. He was tall, taller than Akiteru, Kei could see, but probably wasn’t not as tall as himself. Kei hadn’t stopped growing up until halfway through his third year of high school.

After the two men shared a short embrace and claps on the back, Akiteru stepped back. “This is my fiance, Kishiko, and my little brother Kei.”

Kei bowed shallowly in greeting to Tetsurou. “You can call me Tsukishima,” he offered, straightening.

“Oh, call me Kuroo then,” the man replied, smiling at Kei.

****_Oh, God he has a nice smile._

Kei scolded himself for nearly swooning, hoping that it didn’t show outwardly.

“The rest of the party should be here soon,” Akiteru continued. “It’s pretty small, only five other people.” 

“Alright, just go ahead into the studio,” Kuroo jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Everyone else has a day off today so the entire space is yours. We’ll start when everyone gets here.”

Akiteru thanked him for the thousandth time and led the trio into the room.

Kei had never been inside a dance studio before, but the one before him was exactly what he pictured: a large empty space with wooden floors, with mirrors lining the walls, with handrails at about hip height. One wall wasn’t a wall, rather it was a floor to ceiling window, letting in enough light for the studio lights to remain off. From where he was standing, Kei could see a large portion of the city through the glass.

Soon, the others began showing up. Akiteru and Kishiko became busy with talking to their friends, which left Kei to his own devices. He resigned himself to stand in one of the corners near the window. He leaned against one of the mirrored walls with his earbuds in and his music turned up, admiring the view.

His music was so loud he barely noticed that Kuroo was trying to talk to him.

“What?” he pulled his earbuds out, looking at the man.

“I just asked why you’re sulking in the corner,” Kuroo answered, hooking his thumbs in his sweatpants. “Everyone’s over there talking and hugging, and you’re just standing here staring at the city.”

Kei felt annoyance stinging throughout his body. “Those aren’t my friends. Those are my brother’s friends.”

“They could be your friends too,” Kuroo suggested, “if you just made the effort.”

Kei wrinkled his nose. “I’m good.”

Kuroo shrugged and sauntered away. Kei caught himself watching him walk, and turned back to the window.

****_Who is he to ask why I’m sulki- standing by myself?_

Kei tried to push him out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

“Look, I ju- oh Akiteru, it’s you,” Kei had been expecting it was Kuroo, coming over to badger him some more. Akiteru’s lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows were knit tightly. “What’s wrong?”

“One of the bridesmaids isn’t coming,” he explained, rubbing his temples. “Kishiko’s sister is at home, vomiting. And she was supposed to be your partner.” 

“Does this mean I can go home?”

Akiteru punched Kei’s arm lightly. “No. This just means you have to practice without a partner. Or pretend that she’s just standing and dancing with you.” 

Kei pictured himself dancing with his arms up as if he was holding someone. If he thought that he was going to look stupid dancing in the first place, this worsened the situation tenfold.

“Akiteru,” he began to protest.

“Kei, please,” Akiteru pleaded. “Kishiko’s freaking out, just make this easy for everyone and participate, okay?”

Kei took a deep breath. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Akiteru reached up and ruffled his little brother’s hair.

Kei tried to put his short, totally disheveled hair back into place, just as Kuroo stood at the front of the room, calling everyone to gather in front of him.

“So go ahead and stand with your partners and I’ll just place you,” Kuroo instructed.

The others grabbed hands and stood in distinct pairs, which left Kei standing alone, sticking out like a sore thumb. Kuroo walked among the other couples and spaced them out across the floor. He strolled up to Kei last.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “So solidarity that you don’t even have a dance partner?”

Kei narrowed his eyes. “She got sick.”

“Hm alright, well then, everyone!” Kuroo seamlessly shifted from a casual voice to a teacher type voice that filled the room. “I’ll fill in for the missing person. We’ll be at the front of the class so you can check to make sure you posture is correct.”

Kei felt sick. He didn’t want to dance. He didn’t want to dance in front of Akiteru and all his friends. He didn’t want to dance with Kuroo.

Kuroo walked back to the front of the class and Kei followed him grudgingly.

“So we’re going to do a waltz. Let’s start with how to hold your partner,” Kuroo announced. He turned to Tsukishima. “I’ll be following, you’ll be leading.”

Tsukishima nodded. He was definitely going to force Akiteru to buy him something at the museum gift shop for this.

“Everyone stand facing your partner. You should be about one step away from each other.”

Kuroo stepped in closer to Tsukishima. He was so close that Kei could see his individual eyelashes. He was right; Kuroo was just slightly shorter than him.

“Now leaders, put your right hand on your partner’s waist. Go ahead Tsukki.”

“Tsukki?”

“Yeah, c’mon I’ll place your hand for you,” Kuroo said as he grabbed Tsukishima’s hand. He placed it on his own waist and turned back to the group. “Alright everyone’s looking good. Now followers, place your left hand on your partner’s shoulder, like so.” He gently put his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder while looking over the rest of the couples to make sure they were doing okay. Tsukishima tried not to think about how warm Kuroo’s hand felt.

“Now take each others hands, like this.”

Tsukishima raised his hand and let Kuroo adjust it for him. As Kuroo grabbed his hand, it took all of Tsukishima's will to keep himself from going completely red in the face.

“The leader’s hand should be on the bottom, the follower’s on top.”

Kuroo dropped his arms and walked over to one of Akiteru’s friends to fix his hands. Kuroo’s hands had warmed Tsukishima’s cold ones and now that he was gone-

****_Stop it, Kei._

“Perfect,” Kuroo complemented looking at their hands. “Okay! So now for the basic step.” He returned to Tsukishima and replaced his hands. Tsukishima easily put his hands back, one on Kuroo’s waist and one supporting Kuroo’s hand. “Waltzes are typically counted in threes. To make this easier remember what your role is: leader or follower.”

Kuroo went on, describing the basic steps, sometimes leaving Tsukishima to go help someone. He watched how kind Kuroo was, how he was patient and never raised his voice, even if someone couldn’t pick up even the most basic steps. He watched as Kuroo smiled, complimented, and laughed with the others. He watched as Kuroo reached up and ran a hand through his messy hair, though as if to tame it, and how his muscular arms flexed everyt--

****_God. Dammit._

Why was he paying so much attention to this stranger? He had only just met him a few hours ago, and he had technically only spoken to him once, which was a short and somewhat bitter conversation to say the least. But yet, he couldn’t stop himself from watching Kuroo, noticing tiny details that made his pulse faster.

“Alright, I’m going to put some music on, and we’re going to do individual practice for ten minutes, or until everyone has master the basics,” Kuroo called out. He took his phone from his pocket and quickly scrolled through it, and after a few moments of tapping, melodious music flowed from unknowns speakers, filling the room. “You ready Tsukki?”

“Please don’t call me that.”

Kuroo stepped forwards and took a hold of Kei. “Why do you look so bitter?”

“I don’t dance,” Tsukishima replied. _I don’t even want to be here._

“You’re doing just fine,” Kuroo reassured him. “Have you ever even tried dancing before?”

“No,” Tsukishima answered. He looked down at his feet to watch his footwork. “I’d rather listen to music than to focus on where to put my feet.”

“Look at me,” Kuroo instructed. “Eye contact is key when dancing with a partner.”

Tsukishima redirected his gaze back at Kuroo, who was smiling.

****_He looks like the god damned Cheshire Cat._

“Good. Anyways,” Kuroo continued, “really? You’ve just never really danced before then.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“ _Brrr_ , it feels pretty cold in here… or is that just you?”

“What’s your problem?” Tsukishima asked in a sharp tone, quietly so the others couldn’t hear them. He spotted Akiteru and Kishiko near by, their bodies moving in sync.

“My problem? You’re the one being Mr. Pouty over here,” Kuroo joked as he tilted his head back. “I want to help you to get lost in the music Tsukki. I believe that everyone on this planet deserves the experience of letting the music flow through their veins, telling them how to move. It feels amazing when your body and being just become one with the music. It looks and feels as if you are the music.”

Tsukishima shook his head. _He’s nuts._   

Kuroo’s alarm went off in his pocket. Tsukishima dropped his hands to his sides and turned away to face the window. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon.  

“Alright, good job everyone! We’ll pick up again next week and start building up on those basics!” He clapped his hands together.

Everyone rushed to thank him and shake his hand, but Kei was in no rush to talk to him. They had just been holding hands for the past hour and and half anyways.

“Thank you so much,” Akiteru sighed, hugging his brother. “I really owe you one. We’re gonna take off alright? We’ve got a lot of planning to do.”

Kei raised his hand in farewell to his brother and his fiancee.

“Wanted some alone time or something?” Kuroo asked.

Kei glanced around, only to see that everyone had left at once, leaving only Kuroo and himself inside the studio.

"I just wasn’t desperate enough to talk to you to push the bridesmaids off of you I guess,” Kei retorted. “Thank you for teaching me.” Kei bowed ever so slightly.

“Nah, thank you, Tsukki,” Kuroo replied, walking out of the room. He got behind the front desk and busied himself with organizing papers.

“For what?” Tsukishima inquired. He didn’t even bother

“Just thanks. And as a gift of my thanks, I present you with this,” Kuroo held out a sticky note with his number scrawled across it.

The world felt like it was spinning. “Uh, thanks.”

Tsukishima grabbed the note and practically sprinted out of the building. He clenched the sticky note tightly, turning it into a neon yellow ball. He got into his mom’s car and tossed it in the seat.

He didn’t look at it for the rest of the drive home.

~

The crumpled yellow ball sat on Kei’s desk for a week.

Sometimes he considered taking it and texting Kuroo, but what would he say? What there to talk about? Why would he even want to text that asshole anyways?

On the day of the next lesson, Kei took the note and flattened it out. He didn’t even read it when Kuroo handed it to him; he had just taken it and run.

He smoothed it out with his hands and glanced it over.

****_call me sometime Tsukki  (;_

Tsukishima squinted at the phone number. It was barely legible.

At least now he had an excuse for not calling.

~

****Tsukishima left one hour early. He was tired of pacing around his room and attempting to practice dancing. He would stand in the middle of his room and lift his arms up. Then he would hear Kuroo say “Eye contact is key when dancing with a partner.” He would see Kuroo’s heavy lidded eyes and his shit-eating grin and he would just sit back down on his bed and turn his music on.

 

~

Tsukishima had a harder time finding a parking spot this time. Luckily , after three trips around the block he caught someone leaving their spot just a few slots down from the studio. He cracked his window and leaned the driver’s chair back.

He could hear the music coming from the studio. It was fast and upbeat; nothing like what they had been dancing to last week.

Tsukishima had two options: continue to sit in his mom’s car and imagine what Kuroo would look like dancing to hip hop or he could go inside and see what Kuroo looked like dancing to hip hop.

As Tsukishima sat his chair upright and got out the car, he asked himself “Why?” for the hundredth time.

Tsukishima always had reason behind his actions and feelings. He almost never acted solely on his emotions. _Then why_ , he asked himself, _am I here an hour early? Of course I didn’t want to sit in the car for more than twenty minutes._

****_I want to see him._

Tsukishima stopped at the door. There was no one at the front desk. He glanced around. No one on the street either. He could go back to his car, go back with no shame of retreating.

He thought of Kuroo’s shit-eating smirk, and with a tug in his gut, he opened the door and stepped into the air conditioned studio.

Tsukishima felt like he was wearing his headphones. He felt enveloped in the music, as though the very notes were written into his skin. The bass was booming, and he felt it with every beat.

He walked past the empty front desk. The closer he got to actual dance room, the more he could hear other people; he heard laughing and cheering, and the occasional “Hot damn!” He felt his blood rushing as he looked into the room. There were about a dozen people strewn about the room, along the walls, their heads bobbing in time with the quick beat. A tan girl was in the center of the room, twisting her body and turning and shaking in a way that made Kei part his lips in awe. She finished off with a quick drop and everyone cheered. She retreated to a wall wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Kuroo was leaning against the wall, his entire body subtly moving with the music. He was dressed similarly to last week, with black sweats and a tank top except this one was white and had a red silhouette of a cat on it. He also wore a black fitted cap with red trim along the brim over his messy hair. Someone called him and pointed to the center of the room. Kuroo shook his head and waved his arm in a dismissive gesture. The rest of the dancers began calling to him, all of them pointing to the center. Finally Kuroo caved in. He approached the center of the room and everyone hushed. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He started a new song and slid his phone to the tan girl who had just finished performing.

He stood frozen in the center of the room. Everyone held their breaths, waiting to see what Kuroo would do. Tsukishima realized that he had his hand on his chest and that his entire body  was tingling with anticipation.

The music started and Kuroo let loose. Tsukishima could tell that he had been dancing all his life. He was perfectly synched with the beat. His movements we sharp and crisp, a level of perfection that could have only been obtained after years of rigorous training. Somehow Kuroo changed when he danced. It looked as though he was in ecstasy, with passion instead of blood flowing through his veins.  Kuroo and the music became one, one being creating beauty in a physical form. Kei was entranced, lost in Kuroo’s movements.

By the time the song ended, Kuroo was covered in sweat. He turned the music on his phone off and went to talk to some of his friends. They all roared in praise as they slapped him on the back. Tsukishima walked into the room, staying near his corner next to the window. The others gathered their bags and toweled off their faces as they left.

“See ya next week Tetsurou!” the last person called as the door shut behind them.

Kuroo chuckled and turned to Kei. “So what did you think?”

“Of what?” Kei fought to keep his voice even. He wasn’t about to admit that Kuroo was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“ ‘What,’ my _ass_ , you’ve been here for the last fifteen minutes,” he responded. He toweled his face and his hair with his shirt, exposing his toned stomach.

“It was… amazing,” Kei admitted.

****_Dammit._

“Why thank you,” Kuroo gushed, spreading his arms and bowing. “What brings you here so early?”

****_I wanted to see you._

“I was just tired of doing nothing at home and figured that I might as well come here.”

Well, at least he wasn’t lying.

“Okay, well,” Kuroo glanced at his phone, “we have thirty minutes until your brother’s wedding dance rehearsal. Do you want to come down the street with me and get some coffee?”

~

“So why didn’t you call me or something?”

Tsukishima ran his index finger through the condensation building up on the outside of his strawberry vanilla frappe. “I couldn’t read the number on the note you gave me.”

“You could’ve gotten my number from Akiteru,” Kuroo reasoned, sipping his iced coffee.

They were sitting inside the coffee shop at a high table meant for two. Kuroo had insisted on paying and after arguing about it for five straight minutes, Kei gave up and obliged.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to call you that badly,” Kei replied. He traced his finger over where the barista had written Kuroo’s name on his cup.

Kuroo opened and closed his mouth, searching for a witty remark. After failing to think of something he sighed through his nose. “You are something else Tsukki.”

Kei looked away. The tug in his gut was getting stronger, and he was having trouble ignoring it. His savior came in the form of a text from his brother.

“Akiteru says that he’s at the studio, and that he’s locked out.”

“Oh shit, that was fast,” Kuroo mumbled. “Well this was a lovely little date, but let’s get going.”

“This was not a date.”

~

By the end of practice, everyone had learned the dance routine. It was now up to them to practice on their own and perfect it before the wedding.

“Don’t let this faze you, but I will be there to see how you do,” Kuroo said to Kei as they finished up.

Kei shrugged. “Okay.” 

“Tsukki! Show some emotion!”

“Alright.”

“You’re hopeless,” Kuroo affirmed. “Still take this.”

He handed Kei a folded piece of paper.

“I’ll see you around, Tsukki.”

“You too, Kuroo.”

He had to admit, he was going to miss dancing with Kuroo.

Tsukishima turned the paper over in his hands all the way to the car. Once he was seated behind the wheel, he unfolded the paper and took his phone out to provide light in the dark car.

In typed word Kuroo wrote: _no excuses_ , along with his number.

~

 

“Kei!” Akiteru chimed over the phone. “Kishiko’s sister is feeling a lot better. We’re going to have a few more rehearsals so she can get the hang of it, alright?”

Kei should have felt annoyed. He had to drive all the way back up to the studio just so one person could learn the dance.

Tsukishima thought about the studio and remembered how beautiful Kuroo had looked dancing.

“Fine.”

****~

 

It was hot. The heat was sweltering and sticky, so the air condition of the studio felt like a blessing.

Of course, Kei had shown up about an hour early.

The atmosphere seemed different this week. It matched the weather outside, too-warm and sweltering and--

****_Shit._

The studio was empty except for Kuroo and the beautiful tan girl from the other week. She wore a shimmering red dress with a slit up the side. The two were intensely absorbed with the music, their bodies working in perfect sync.

Kei felt his gut pull, but it was a different sensation this time. Instead of a pleasant warmth spreading throughout him, he felt a searing heat cause his chest to ache.

Yet he couldn’t turn away.

Kei had only seen people performing the tango on the T.V. set and in cartoons where the movements were jerky and over exaggerated. But Kuroo and his partner working in perfect unison, never breaking eye contact as they  flowed with the music. They looked as though they were meant to be together.

Kei retreated from the room to catch his breath. The song ended and he heard the girl thanking Kuroo for helping her practice for some competition. Kei didn’t care. All he cared about was that he wanted Kuroo’s hands on his waist. Not hers.

He passed her as he entered the room. She had a large smile plastered onto her face and Kei felt that searing, angry heat again. He quickly turned his head away, and a frown pulled down at the corners of his lips.

“Oh, Mr. Pouty is back,” Kuroo jeered.

Kei glared at Kuroo. He was mad, though he knew that his emotions weren’t justified. Kuroo was a dance instructor, not his boyfriend. Kei wasn’t sure what he was more upset about; Kuroo having other partners, or that fact that he was letting his emotions affect him so heavily.

Kuroo’s demeanor shifted. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kei snapped.

****_What’s wrong with me?_

“Tsukki, just talk to me wha--”

“I’m gonna go wait outside,” Kei interrupted him. He turned away and pushed through the door back into the intense heat of outside.

He sulked over to his car. The door was hot to the touch, and the interior was no better.

He reclined his and put his headphones on and sat in the muggy heat, drowning out the world until Akiteru rapped his knuckles on his window sometime later.

~

“Kei, you know Yuiko,” Kishiko gestured to the girl behind her. Her little sister looked like a mini-copy of her, right down to the way she smiled.

Kei bowed to her in acknowledgement. With her here, he wouldn’t able to dance with Kuroo, which is made these rehearsals better.

Akiteru led them inside. Kuroo greeting them normally, though he kept glancing at Kei, who refused make eye contact with him.

Kei snuck in a glance a while later. Kuroo looked hurt, but that was unlikely.

The rest of the bridal party trickled in soon after. Everyone assumed their usual positions and spots, except instead of Kuroo, Kei was dealing with someone a good deal shorter. Kuroo walked over to examine their posture and technique, but he mainly assessed Yuiko since this was her first time dancing.

As Kuroo fixed their hands, his eyes flickered up to meet Kei’s. Kei turned away and refused to look back. After a few comments to Yuiko about the basic waltz step, he returned to the front of the room to look over the group as a whole.

“Alright, good. Now we’re going to do the basic step without music. Ready? One-two-three, one-two-three.”

~

By the end of the rehearsal Yuiko had excelled at learning what the group did in the span of two weeks.

Kei didn’t mind dancing with her, but it wasn’t the same. After having an hour or so to recollect himself, he felt a twinge of guilt.

He was acting like a kid.

“One more rehearsal everyone!” Kishiko said.

The others shuffled out, continuing the never ending planning of the wedding. Kuroo had retreated to the front desk, leaning back in the plush swivel chair behind the computer with his phone held an arms length away from his face. Kei approached the  desk slowly, but Kuroo didn’t look up.

“Look,” he started, “I’m sorry about earlier. Really.”

Kuroo put his phone down and laced his fingers together. “What was that all about anyways?”

“What are you, my therapist?”

“No, I’m your friend.”

Kei paused, letting Kuroo’s words sink in.

“It was nothing,” Kei reaffirmed. “I usually don’t let my emotions get to me like that.”

Kuroo’s shit-eating grin returned. “What emotions did I elicit with my _tango_ , Tsukki?”

Kei had walked himself into that one. “I-I have to get going, my mom is probably wondering where I am with the car.”

****_Oh, you totally don’t sound like you’re fifteen, dumbass._

“Alright,” Kuroo said, leaning forward. “I’ll catch you next week.”

“See you,” Kei said as he exited. The air outside was finally cool, with only a few minutes of sunlight left.

****_I’m an idiot._

__

~

_from: Kuroo_

__ _hey everyone ! one week before the wedding, and I know you guys have this dance down! the last rehearsal was amazing ! you got this !!!_

 

_to: Kuroo_

__ _is this really a group message or did you just send this to me so I would text you?_

****  


_from: Kuroo_

__ _I am OFFENDED_

 

_to: Kuroo_

__ _k_

 

_from: Kuroo_

__ _D:_

 

_to: Kuroo_

__ _I’ll see you next week_

 

~

The wedding was beautiful. Akiteru nearly cried at the altar when Kishiko appeared at the end of the aisle, an angel in a white dress coming to greet him with a promise of forever. Tsukishima walked Yuiko down the aisle, and during his slow, timed walk he spotted him: a tall man with mess of hair, sitting in the sixth row.

The reception was in a grand hotel, complete with a ballroom and cherry blossom tree garden. Tsukishima had the dance ingrained into him, after having to teach Kishiko’s sister once she recovered from her illness. Tsukishima spotted Kuroo watching him with that dumb grin that had gotten Tsukishima hooked in the first place.

As Tsukishima went through the routine, he found himself concentrating on his feet and the placement of his hands. He tried to accept the music, to lose himself, but it wouldn’t work. It didn’t feel natural.

Once the dance finished, the hall erupted in cheers.

“Tsukishima, I messed up so badly I’m so, so sorry,” Yuiko blubbered.

“You did fine,” Kei reassured her. “Your sister didn’t even notice.” He gestured to the bride, who had her forehead pressed to her lover’s, eyes shut in pure bliss.

She thanked him again and left to return to her family, and Kei was about to do the same when someone tapped his shoulder.

“May I have this dance, Tsukki?”

Kuroo looked good. He hadn’t done much to his hair, though as Tsukishima had learned from texting Kuroo for the past four months, there wasn’t much he could do. His suit looked as though it fit him perfectly and it made Kei’s heart stop.

“Why not?” Tsukishima shrugged.

Kuroo pulled him into the standard waltzing position, though he forced Kei into the follower’s position.

“This feels weird,” Tsukishima commented. “I’m not used to this.”

Kuroo smiled. “Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

Tsukishima nodded. He was going to put his trust into Kuroo. The older boy led them across the floor in a sweeping grandeur. As they continued, the easier it became for Kei. Soon, he stopped thinking about where his feet were supposed to go and instead focused on the music and Kuroo. The music felt like it was within him, and suddenly he understood what Kuroo had said so many months ago.

****_“It feels amazing when your body and being just become one with the music. It looks and feels as if you are the music.”_

The movements came naturally to Kei and he felt himself getting lost in the music- no becoming one with the music. Although he wasn’t alone. Kuroo was as graceful as ever, his footwork catching the attention of other guests.

The songs slowed down, to a point at which one could no longer dance, but could only hold their partner and sway.

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima in closer, close enough to feel his breath on his neck. They swayed in time with the music, their eyes closed.

Tsukishima stopped focusing on the music. All he could think about was how perfect Kuroo’s body felt pressed against his.

“Do you want to take this dance outside?”

~

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Though they were stealing the show, the greenery and flowers were not to be ignored. Fountains lined the pavement, and lights illuminated the flowing water. The thudding of music was far and distant, replaced by the sounds of the gentle trickles of the fountains and the rustling of the the cherry blossom trees every time a breeze blew through the area.

Tsukishima had grabbed Kuroo’s hand to get him out from the throngs of people, but even after they had left the hotel, Kuroo’s fingers were still intertwined with his. They walked through the garden in a peaceful silence, sometimes pointing at certain flowers, or looking up into the trees.

The found an arch covered path with overgrown vines covering every inch of the white wood. The small sign next to it said “ _to the koi pond_.” The path was lit with hundreds of small warm lights that gave off a warm yellow glow.

Halfway through the path Kuroo spoke up.

“You felt it didn’t you?”

Tsukishima stopped walking. “Felt what?”

“You felt yourself becoming one with the music. I could tell. You’re a pretty good dancer when you let yourself go.”

The strong tugging in Tsukishima’s gut was stronger than ever. He could feel his face becoming hot. “Thank you. I don’t think I would’ve ever been able to experience that without you.”

Kuroo stepped closer to Kei. He reached up to run his thumb along Kei’s jawline and neck. “Have I ever told you that I think you’re beautiful?”

The feeling in Kei’s stomach felt as though it spread through his entire body. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Kuroo’s. Kei readjusted his arms and let his hands rest at Kuroo’s collarbones. Kuroo had taken his hand from Kei’s face and wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist, pulling as close to his body as he possibly could.

Kei pulled away slowly and looked up at Kuroo.

“Kuroo, why did you try to talk to me in the first place?”

“I thought you were cute. Why did you really come early to that one practice?” Kuroo shot back at Kei.

“I… wanted to see you,” Kei muttered, clearly annoyed that Kuroo had found his soft spot right away.

“I know,” Kuroo laughed.

“Then why did you ask me?”

“I just wanted to hear you say it, Tsukki,” Kuroo answered.

Kei tightened his grip on Kuroo’s hand. “Do you remember that time I was super pissy before rehearsals?”

Kuroo nodded.

“To tell you the truth… I was jealous. Watching you dance with that girl made me irrationally angry. I mean, it was beautiful, but I felt like it was me you should be dancing instead of her. I just didn’t want to say anything because, well, we weren’t together or anything even close to it.”

Tsukishima didn’t know how Kuroo would react, but he didn’t expect for Kuroo to throw his head back and howl with laughter.

“Oh my god, Tsukki, you are so--” he gasped as he wiped tears from the brim of his eyes, “That was my best friend’s little sister. I can’t even look at her and not see her owl of a brother.”

Kei couldn’t help but smile. Kuroo had an infectious laugh. Kuroo pulled Kei into and embrace and gave the occasional chuckle. After a few minutes, both of them had gone into a serene state, just standing together in a tight embrace.

“Why me?” Tsukishima asked him, pulling back ever so slightly to look at him. He couldn’t wrap his head around why Kuroo had tried get close to him.

Kuroo looked above him, searching for an answer. “I don’t know actually. I just saw you standing by that window on that first day, and I thought you we’re beautiful just standing there. I can’t even explain it,” Kuroo sighed. “I kind of just… felt it, you know?”

They were still holding each other. Their bodies had begun to sway as though they were dancing, although there was no music playing at all. Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo, and he wasn’t sure if the golden light came from the pathway or from Kuroo himself.

“I know exactly what you mean.”

 ****  


**Author's Note:**

> a shout out to my betas: [Shefali](http://kurooofficial.tumblr.com/) & [Mads](http://suzuyajuuzoux.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I am weak for Kurotsukki dancing okay 
> 
> I originally intended this to be like 2000 words but here I am 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
